Suede
1990 10.03.1990 White Horse, Hampstead, England (First ever gig, performance of 'Justice' and 'Natural Born Servant') 12.04.1990 Rock Garden, London, England 03.05.1990 Bull & Gate, London, England 21.05.1990 Opera on the Green Shepherd's Bush, London, England 06.06.1990 Bull & Gate, London, England 24.06.1990 Bull & Gate, London, England 24.07.1990 Bull & Gate, London, England 22.08.1990 Camden Falcon, London, England 13.10.1990 Queen Margaret's University, London, England 16.10.1990 Zap Club, Brighton, England (supporting Blur) 1991 30.04.1991 Rock Garden, London, England (Simon's 1st gig) 29.05.1991 Camden Falcon, London, England 19.06.1991 University Ball, Newport, Wales 17.07.1991 ULU, London, England 29.07.1991 Subterania, London, England 02.08.1991 Camden Falcon, London, England August 23, 1991 Camden Underworld, London, England 12.09.1991 Moonlight Club, London, England 15.10.1991 Borderline, London, England 26.10.1991 The Venue, New Cross, England 30.10.1991 ULU, London, England (Justine Frischmann's final gig with the band) 04.12.1991 Camden Underworld, London, England 05.12.1991 Queen Mary & Westfield College, London, England 12.12.1991 Camden Falcon, London, England 1992 03.01.1992 The Venue, New Cross, England 24.01.1992 Camden Underworld, London, England 25.01.1992 The Venue, New Cross, England 01.02.1992 White Horse, Hampstead, England 06.02.1992 Powerhaus, London, England 12.02.1992 Amersham Arms, New Cross, England 14.02.1992 Mean Fiddler, Harlesden, England 20.02.1992 White Horse, Hampstead, England 21.02.1992 The Venue, New Cross, England 28.02.1992 Camden Falcon, London, England March 3, 1992 Forum, Tunbridge Wells, England 11.03.1992 Powerhaus, London, England March 21, 1992 Marquee, London, England (12th) 03.04.1992 Rumble Club, Tunbridge Wells, England 04.04.1992 BBC Maida Vale Studios, London, England (UK RADIO "Mark Goodier Session" performing "Metal Mickey", "The Drowners", "Sleeping Pills" & "Moving") 10.04.1992 ULU, London, England 17.04.1992 Pyramids Centre, Portsmouth, England 28.04.1992 Africa Centre, London, England 08.05.1992 Glasgow 19.05.1992 Metronome, Folkestone, England 20.05.1992 London, England (UK TV "The Late Show" performing "The Drowners") May 20, 1992 Event, Brighton, England 21.05.1992 Town and Country Club, London, England 23.05.1992 Trent Polytechnic Student Union, Nottingham, England 24.05.1992 Roadmender, Northampton, England 25.05.1992 Birmingham Institute 26.05.1992 Reading University, Reading, England 28.05.1992 Riverside, Newcastle, England 03.06.1992 Camden Underworld, London, England 08.06.1992 Boardwalk, Manchester, England 10.06.1992 Old Trout, Windsor, England 11.06.1992 Joiners Arms, Southampton, England 12.06.1992 Moles, Bath, England 13.06.1992 West End Centre, Aldershot, England 14.06.1992 Princess Charlotte, Leicester, England 15.06.1992 Duchess of York, Leeds, England 16.06.1992 Camden Palace, London, England 23.07.1992 Town and Country Club, London, England ('Gimme Shelter,, with Blur) 29.08.1992 Little John's Farm, Reading, England (Reading Festival) 05.09.1992 White Horse, Hampstead, England 12.09.1992 West End Centre, Aldershot, England 15.09.1992 100 Club, London, England 16.09.1992 Virgin Megastore, Manchester, England 16.09.1992 Manchester University, Manchester, England (live on 1FM) 24.09.1992 London, England "Top of The Pops" performing "Metal Mickey" 02.10.1992 Queen's Hall, Bradford, England 03.10.1992 Leadmill, Sheffield, England 05.10.1992 King Tut's Wah Wah Hut, Glasgow, Scotland 06.10.1992 The Venue, Edinburgh, Scotland 07.10.1992 Newcastle University, Newcastle, England 08.10.1992 Cleveland University 10.10.1992 Nottingham Polytechnic, Nottingham, England 12.10.1992 Waterfront, Norwich, England 13.10.1992 Leicester University, Leicester, England 14.10.1992 Edward's No. 8, Birmingham, England 15.10.1992 Krazy House, Liverpool, England 16.10.1992 Staffs University 18.10.1992 Bierkeller, Bristol, England 19.10.1992 SW1 Club, London, England ...10.1992 Virgin megastore, Manchester 07.11.1992 The Word "Brass In Pocket" 1993 28.01.1993 La Maison de la Radio, Paris, France (FRENCH RADIO Bernard Lenoir's Black Session) 29.01.1993 L'Olympic, Nantes, France 16.02.1993 Alexandra Palace, London, England (Brit Awards 1993 performing "Animal Nitrate") 24.02.1993 Pyramids Centre, Portsmouth, England 25.02.1993 Lemon Grove, Exeter, England 27.02.1993 Leadmill, Sheffield, England 28.02.1993 Coventry University, Coventry, England 01.03.1993 Cambridge Junction, Cambridge, England 09.03.1993 "Animal Nitrate" on The Beat 21.03.1993 Kroq interview 27.03.1993 Tivoli Theatre, Dublin, Ireland 28.03.1993 Limelight, Belfast, Northern Ireland 31.03.1993 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, England 01.04.1993 Plaza Ballroom, Glasgow, Scotland 02.04.1993 Hull University, Kingston upon Hull, England 04.04.1993 Town and Country Club, Leeds, England 06.04.1993 Academy, Manchester, England 07.04.1993 Hummingbird, Birmingham, England 10.04.1993 Victoria Rooms, Bristol, England 11.04.1993 Event, Brighton, England 19.04.1993 Tavastia, Helsinki, Finland 21.04.1993 Melody Club, Stockholm, Sweden 22.04.1993 Alaska, Oslo, Norway 23.04.1993 Pumpehuset, Copenhagen, Denmark 24.04.1993 Pumpehuset, Copenhagen, Denmark 25.04.1993 LOGO, Hamburg, Germany 27.04.1993 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands 28.04.1993 VK Club, Brussels, Belgium 01.05.1993 Luxor, Cologne, Germany 02.05.1993 Batschkapp, Frankfurt, Germany 03.05.1993 Metropolis, Munich, Germany 05.05.1993 Szene, Vienna, Austria 06.05.1993 Shocking Club, Milan, Italy 07.05.1993 Albisriederhaus, Zurich, Switzerland 10.05.1993 Estandard Club, Barcelona, Spain 11.05.1993 Revolver Club, Madrid, Spain 13.05.1993 La Cigale, Paris, France 16.05.1993 Brixton Academy, London, ENG 18.05.1993 Hummingbird, Birmingham, England 19.05.1993 Event, Brighton, England 21.05.1993 Arts Centre, Poole, England 22.05.1993 Newport Centre, Newport, Wales 23.05.1993 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, England 25.05.1993 Brixton Academy, London, ENG 27.05.1993 Top of the Pops performing "So Young" June 1, 1993 9:30 Club, Washington, DC June 2, 1993 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY June 3, 1993 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA June 4, 1993 Later With Jools Holland" performing "So Young", "The Next Life" & "My Insatiable One") June 5, 1993 Palladium, Toronto, ON June 6, 1993 St. Andrews Hall, Detroit, MI June 7, 1993 Metro Club, Chicago, IL June 8, 1993 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Tonight Show with Jay Leno" performing "Metal Mickey") June 10, 1993 Slim's, San Francisco, CA June 11, 1993 Hollywood Colonade, Los Angeles, CA June 12, 1993 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA (KROQ's 1st Weenie Roast, with ﻿Terence Trent D'Arby, Dramarama, Gin Blossoms, The Lemonheads, The Posies, Rocket from the Crypt, Bettie Serveert, Stone Temple Pilots, The The, X) June 14, 1993 SDSU Backdoor, San Diego, CA June 15, 1993 Roxy, Phoenix, AZ June 17, 1993 Trees, Dallas, TX June 25, 1993 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury 1993) June 30, 1993 Nippon Seinenkan, Tokyo, Japan 02.07.1993 Club Citta, Kawasaki, Japan 03.07.1993 Club Citta, Kawasaki, Japan 05.07.1993 Shibuya Koukaidou, Tokyo, Japan 06.07.1993 Sankei Hall, Osaka, Japan 08.07.1993 Club Quattro, Nagoya, Japan 12.07.1993 Clapham Grand, London, England 20.08.1993 Naked City TV - "Still Life" 10.09.1993 Live 105 session September 14, 1993 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL 22.09.1993 RKCNDY, Seattle, WA 23.09.1993 Town Pump, Vancouver, BC 24.09.1993 Tower Records, San Francisco, CA 25.09.1993 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA 28.09.1993 Huntridge Theater, Las Vegas, NV 29.09.1993 Club Rio, Tempe, AZ 01.10.1993 Palace Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 02.10.1993 Palace Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 04.10.1993 Club Luna, Santa Fe, NM 06.10.1993 Deep Ellum Live, Dallas, TX 07.10.1993 Numbers, Houston, TX 09.10.1993 Tipitina's, New Orleans, LA 10.10.1993 Masquerade, Atlanta, GA 12.10.1993 Radio Music Hall, Washington, DC 13.10.1993 Avalon, Boston, MA 14.10.1993 MTV 120 minutes 14.10.1993 HMV, New York City, NY (acoustic set) 15.10.1993 NBC Studios, New York City, NY (US TV "Late Night With Conan O'Brien" performing "The Drowners") 15.10.1993 Academy, New York City, NY November 1, 1993 Cirkus, Stockholm, Sweden 25.11.1993 Salle Nougaro, Toulouse, France 26.11.1993 Salle Maria Callas, Tours, France 27.11.1993 Fnac Forum des Halles, Paris, France 27.11.1993 Casino de Paris, Paris, France 02.12.1993 Salle Omnisports, Rennes, France (TransMusicales 1993) 04.12.1993 Astoria 2, London, England 24.12.1993 Forum, London, ENG (XFM Chrsitmas show) 1994 07.02.1994 "Stay Together" on The Beat 08.02.1994 Worthing Pier Pavilion, Worthing, England 10.02.1994 "Stay Together" on Top of the pops 10.02.1994 Mark Radcliffe BBC Studio Session, Manchester, England 11.02.1994 Tower Ballroom, Blackpool, England 12.02.1994 Queen's Hall, Edinburgh, Scotland (Bernard's last gig with Suede) 24.02.1994 "Stay Together" on Top of the Pops 15.03.1994 MTV Most Wanted VIDEO CD 22.08.1994 Brett on Evening Session 22.09.1994 Richard's worldwide debut, "We Are The Pigs" on Top of the Pops 04.10.1994 La Maison de la Radio', Paris, France (FRENCH RADIO "Black Session") 05.10.1994 Studio Pyramide RTL, FRA 06.10.1994 Paris, France (Top Live radio show) 07.10.1994 Passage du Nord-Ouest, Paris, France October 10, 1994 Raw Club, London, England 12.10.1994 BBC Maida Vale studios, London, England ("Radio 1's Live Lounge") 25.10.1994 Modern Rock Live, Wiffle Studios, London 26.10.1994 Guild Hall, Preston, England 28.10.1994 City Hall, Kingston upon Hull, England 29.10.1994 Octagon Centre, Sheffield, England 31.10.1994 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England 01.11.1994 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, England 02.11.1994 MTV Most Wanted 03.11.1994 Dome, Brighton, England 04.11.1994 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, England 05.11.1994 Later with Jools Holland 07.11.1994 Batschkapp, Frankfurt, Germany 08.11.1994 Salle des Fêtes du Lignon, Geneva, Switzerland 10.11.1994 Vox Club, Nonantola, Italy 12.11.1994 Rototom, Spilimbergo, Italy 13.11.1994 Rolling Stone, Milan, Italy 15.11.1994 Sala Aqualung, Madrid, Spain 17.11.1994 Auditorium, Valencia, Spain 18.11.1994 Chic Studio, Barcelona, Spain 19.11.1994 Le Rockstore, Montpellier, France 21.11.1994 Transbordeur, Villeurbanne, France 22.11.1994 Le Bataclan, Paris, France 24.11.1994 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands 25.11.1994 Vooruit Concertzaal, Ghent, Belgium 27.11.1994 Falconer Salen, Copenhagen, Denmark 28.11.1994 Rockefeller Annex, Oslo, Norway 29.11.1994 Cirkus, Stockholm, Sweden 01.12.1994 Zillo Club, Hamburg, Germany 02.12.1994 Huxley's Jr., Berlin, Germany 03.12.1994 Kantine, Cologne, Germany 04.12.1994 Charterhalle, Munich, Germany 10.12.1994 Maida Vale Studios, London, England 13.12.1994 Music Hall, Aberdeen, Scotland 14.12.1994 Town Hall, Middlesbrough, England 15.12.1994 Barrowlands, Glasgow, Scotland 17.12.1994 Heaven, London, England 19.12.1994 Guildhall, Southampton, England 20.12.1994 Newport Centre, Newport, Wales 21.12.1994 St. George's Hall, Bradford, England 1995 11.01.1995 Ulster Hall, Belfast, Northern Ireland 12.01.1995 SFX Hall, Dublin, Ireland 13.01.1995 City Hall, Cork, Ireland 19.01.1995 Bremen TV Studio, Bremen, Germany 24.01.1995 Apollo, Oxford, England 25.01.1995 University of East Anglia, Norwich, England 27.01.1995 Colston Hall, Bristol, England 28.01.1995 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, England January 30, 1995 Regent Theatre, Ipswich, England 31.01.1995 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England 02.02.1995 Victoria Hall, Hanley, England 03.02.1995 Watford Colosseum, Watford, England 05.02.1995 Exeter University, Exeter, England 06.02.1995 Hammersmith Palais, London, England 07.02.1995 Hammersmith Palais, London, England 10.02.1995 WUST Music Hall, Washington, DC 11.02.1995 Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA 12.02.1995 Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, RI 14.02.1995 Manhattan Center Grand Ballroom, New York City, NY 15.02.1995 Axis, Boston, MA 16.02.1995 HMV Yonge Street, Toronto, ON (Acoustic Session) 17.02.1995 Warehouse, Toronto, ON 18.02.1995 Club Soda, Montreal, QC 20.02.1995 Saint Andrew's Hall, Detroit, MI 21.02.1995 Metro, Chicago, IL 22.02.1995 Otherworld, St. Louis, MO 24.02.1995 Masquerade, Atlanta, GA 26.02.1995 Numbers, Houston, TX 27.02.1995 Trees, Dallas, TX 02.03.1995 American Legion Hall, Los Angeles, CA 05.03.1995 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 08.03.1995 NHK Hall, Tokyo, Japan 09.03.1995 Diamond Hall, Nagoya, Japan 10.03.1995 Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka, Japan 12.03.1995 Sendai Denryoku Hall 13.03.1995 Niigata Phase, Niigata, Japan 14.03.1995 Gotanda Kan-i Hoken Hall, Tokyo, Japan 15.03.1995 Gotanda Kan-i Hoken Hall, Tokyo, Japan 17.03.1995 Liquid Rooms, Tokyo, Japan 19.03.1995 Queen Elizabeth Stadium, Hong Kong, Hong Kong 21.03.1995 at MBK Hall, Bangkok, Thailand 01.04.1995 Cirque Jules Verne, Amiens, France 03.04.1995 La Cigale, Paris, France 05.04.1995 La Laiterie, Strasbourg, France April 6, 1995 Taratata, La Plaine-Saint-Denis, France 07.04.1995 Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg, Germany 08.04.1995 Olympen, Lund, Sweden 10.04.1995 Cirkus, Stockholm, Sweden 11.04.1995 Cirkus, Stockholm, Sweden April 12, 1995 Lisebergshallen, Gothenburg, Sweden 14.04.1995 De Oosterpoort, Groningen, Netherlands 15.04.1995 Luna Theater, Brussels, Belgium 16.04.1995 Tivoli, Utrecht, Netherlands 17.04.1995 Bristol, England 20.04.1995 Anson Rooms, Bristol, England (Sound City 1995) 01.05.1995 Huxley's Neue Welt, Berlin, Germany 02.05.1995 LKA Longhorn, Stuttgart, Germany 03.05.1995 Tor 3, Düsseldorf, Germany 05.05.1995 Vidia International Rock Club, Cesena, Italy 06.05.1995 Auditorium Flog, Florence, Italy 07.05.1995 Extra Extra, Padua, Italy 11.05.1995 Zeleste, Barcelona, Spain 12.05.1995 Arena Auditorium, Valencia, Spain 13.05.1995 Jardines de Nettuno, Granada, Spain 15.05.1995 Aqualung, Madrid, Spain 16.05.1995 Sala Multiusos, Zaragoza, Spain 19.05.1995 Empress Ballroom, Blackpool, England 21.05.1995 Royal Albert Hall, London, England 10.06.1995 Törnävä, Seinäjoki, Finland (Provinssirock 1995) 15.06.1995 Mylos, Thessaloniki, Greece 16.06.1995 Viron Amphiteater, Athens, Greece 23.06.1995 Festivalområdet, Skellefteå, Sweden (Skellefteåfestivalen 1995) 24.06.1995 Oslo, Norway (Isle of Calf Festival) 25.06.1995 Israel radio show - acoustic session 26.06.1995 Cinerama, Tel Aviv, Israel 27.06.1995 Haifa Tower records 29.06.1995 Haifa Airport Festival 01.07.1995 Darupvej, Roskilde, Denmark (Roskilde Festival) 08.07.1995 Sportveld Sint-Ferdinand, Lummen, Belgium (Zwemdokrock 1995) 09.07.1995 La Plaine de La Machine à Feu, Dour, Belgium (Dour Festival) 14.07.1995 Long Marston Airfield, Stratford-upon-Avon, England (Phoenix Festival 1995) 25.08.1995 Church Studios 1996 27.01.1996 Hanover Grand, London, England (Neil Codling's worldwide debut) 28.06.1996 Maida Vale Studios, London, England 05.07.1996 Dyrskuepladsen, Ringe, Denmark (Midtfyns Festival 1996) 12.07.1996 El Pla de Santa Maria, Escalarre, Spain (Doctor Music Festival 1996) 22.07.1996 VH1 Germany, Hamburg, Germany 24.07.1996 London, England (UK TV "Top Of The Pops" performing "Trash") 28.07.1996 Tokyo Big Sight, Tokyo, Japan 01.08.1996 London, England (UK TV "White Room") 05.08.1996 Riddarholmen, Stockholm, Sweden (Stockholm Water Festival 1996) 07.08.1996 "Trash" on Top Of The Pops 13.08.1996 Black Session album preview 16.08.1996 Fort de Saint-Père, Saint-Malo, France (La Route du Rock 1996) 21.08.1996 Vara Studios, Hilversum, Netherlands 28.08.1996 Evening Session Radio One, London, England 01.09.1996 Virgin Megastore, London, England September 4, 1996 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England 05.06.1996 French TV 06.09.1996 Århus City, Aarhus, Denmark 07.09.1996 Oslo, Norway 08.09.1996 Rökeriet, Bergen, Norway 10.09.1996 Tivoli Theatre, Dublin, Ireland 13.09.1996 NRK Studios, Oslo, Norway 14.09.1996 Studentersamfundet, Trondheim, Norway 16.09.1996 Mojo Club, Hamburg, Germany 19.09.1996 Chapiteau, Sint-Joost-ten-Noode / Saint-Josse-ten-Noode, Belgium (Les Nuits Botanique 1996) 20.09.1996 Italian TV, Bologna 21.09.1996 Vanha Ylioppilastalo, Helsinki, Finland September 23, 1996 Mark Radcliffe BBC Studio Session, Manchester, England September 28, 1996 Frederikkeplass Blinderen, Oslo, Norway 30.09.1996 Music Hall, Aberdeen, Scotland 01.10.1996 Barrowlands, Glasgow, Scotland 03.10.1996 Octagon Centre, Sheffield, England 04.10.1996 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England 05.10.1996 Victoria Hall, Hanley, England 07.10.1996 Town and Country Club, Leeds, England 08.10.1996 City Hall, Kingston upon Hull, England 10.10.1996 Kilburn National Ballroom, London, England 11.10.1996 Kilburn National Ballroom, London, England 13.10.1996 UEA, Norwich, England October 14, 1996 Que Club, Birmingham, England 17.10.1996 Hugenottenhalle, Neu Isenburg, Germany 18.10.1996 Forum, Nuremberg, Germany 20.10.1996 Paradiso Grote Zaal, Amsterdam, Netherlands 21.10.1996 E-Werk, Cologne, Germany 23.10.1996 Top of the Pops - "Beautiful Ones" 23.10.1996 Huxley's Neue Welt, Berlin, Germany 24.10.1996 Markthalle, Hamburg, Germany 25.10.1996 Valbyhallen, Copenhagen, Denmark 26.10.1996 Lisebergshallen, Gothenburg, Sweden 28.10.1996 Solnahallen, Stockholm, Sweden 30.10.1996 Huxley's Jr., Berlin, Germany 31.10.1996 Babylon, Munich, Germany 09.11.1996 Zeleste, Barcelona, Spain 10.11.1996 La Riviera, Madrid, Spain 12.11.1996 Le Summum, Grenoble, France 14.11.1996 Le Bataclan, Paris, France 15.11.1996 Les Saulnières, Le Mans, France 16.11.1996 Krakatoa, Mérignac, France 18.11.1996 La Laiterie, Strasbourg, France 19.11.1996 Palladium, Geneva, Switzerland 20.11.1996 PalaLido, Milan, Italy 22.11.1996 Riverside Studios, London, ENG (UK TV "TFI Friday" performing "Filmstar") 26.11.1996 Apollo, Manchester, England 27.11.1696 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, England 28.11.1996 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, England 30.11.1996 City Hall, Newcastle, England 01.12.1996 St. George's Hall, Bradford, England 02.12.1996 Capital Radio Studios, London, England 03.12.1996 Later With Jools Holland 05.12.1996 Cliffs Pavilion, Southend-on-Sea, England 06.12.1996 Assembly Rooms, Derby, England 07.12.1996 Colston Hall, Bristol, England 09.12.1996 Newport Centre, Newport, Wales 10.12.1996 Guildhall, Southampton, England 11.12.1996 Apollo, Oxford, England 13.12.1996 Roundhouse, London, England 14.12.1996 Roundhouse, London, England 15.12.1996 Roundhouse, London, England (featuring Neil Tennant) December 18, 1996 Astoria 2, London, England 1997 15.01.1997 French TV 18.01.1997 La Playa del Ingles, La Paloma, Spain 22.01.1997 Top Of The Pops - "Saturday Night" 26.01.1997 St. George's Hall, Bradford, England 27.01.1997 Arts Centre, Poole, England 28.01.1997 Civic Hall, Guildford, England 30.01.1997 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, England 03.02.1997 Brighton Centre, Brighton, England 04.02.1997 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, England 05.02.1997 Rivermead Leisure Complex, Reading, England 07.02.1997 Pavilions, Plymouth, England 08.02.1997 Watford Colosseum, Watford, England 11.02.1997 Town Hall, Middlesbrough, England 13.02.1997 Meadowbank Stadium, Edinburgh, Scotland 14.02.1997 Sands Centre, Carlisle, England 15.02.1997 King George's Hall, Blackburn, England 25.02.1997 Matsushita IMP Hall, Osaka, Japan 26.02.1997 DRUM Logos, Fukuoka, Japan 27.02.1997 Diamond Hall, Nagoya, Japan 01.03.1997 Akasaka BLITZ, Tokyo, Japan 02.03.1997 Akasaka BLITZ, Tokyo, Japan 03.03.1997 Akasaka BLITZ, Tokyo, Japan 07.03.1997 WTC Harbour Pavilion, Singapore, Singapore 08.03.1997 MBK Hall, Bangkok, Thailand 10.03.1997 Queen Elizabeth Stadium, Hong Kong, Hong Kong 11.03.1997 Rotunda 3, Hong Kong, Hong Kong 27.03.1997 Schlachthof, Munich, Germany 29.03.1997 Villa Berg, Stuttgart, Germany (SDR3 Radio) 30.03.1997 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, Germany (Osterrocknacht 1997) April 2, 1997 London, England (Evening Session Radio One performing "By the Sea", "Europe Is Our Playground" & "Lazy") 05.04.1997 Forum, London, England (Fanclub B-sides Gig) 13.04.1997 Barbican, York, England 14.04.1997 The Dome Leisure Centre, Doncaster, England 15.04.1997 Arena, Braintree, England (with Justine on "Implement Yeah") 17.04.1997 Palais d'Auron, Bourges, France (Printemps de Bourges 1997) 20.04.1997 Aqualung, Madrid, Spain 21.04.1997 Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, Netherlands 23.04.1997 Vox Club, Nonantola, Italy 24.04.1997 Horus Club, Rome, Italy 25.04.1997 Auditorium, Pistoia, Italy 04.05.1997 Dublin Castle, Dublin, Ireland (Heineken Green Energy Festival) 05.05.1997 Ulster Hall, Belfast, Northern Ireland 09.05.1997 Warehouse, Toronto, ON 10.05.1997 Barrymore's Music Hall, Ottawa, ON 11.05.1997 Le Spectrum, Montreal, QC 14.05.1997 Supper Club, New York City, NY 15.05.1997 Supper Club, New York City, NY 17.05.1997 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA 18.05.1997 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA (acoustic set) 21.05.1997 El Rey Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 22.05.1997 El Rey Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (acoustic set) 23.05.1997 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 25.05.1997 Justin Herman Plaza, San Francisco, CA (Live 105) 06.06.1997 Bitan 1, Tel Aviv, Israel 07.06.1997 idf Radio, Tel Aviv, ISR (acoustic session) 07.06.1997 Bitan 1, Tel Aviv, Israel 13.06.1997 Hultsfreds Hembygdspark, Hultsfred, Sweden (Hultsfredsfestivalen 1997) 14.06.1997 Törnävä, Seinäjoki, Finland (Provinssirock 1997) June 21, 1997 Ilford Island, London, England June 24, 1997 Schlachthof, Munich, Germany 27.06.1997 Darupvej, Roskilde, Denmark (Roskilde Festival 1997) 02.07.1997 Odderøya, Kristiansand, Norway (Quart Festival 1997) 04.07.1997 Achiel Eeckloo Rockweide, Torhout, Belgium (Rock Torhout 1997) 05.07.1997 Festival Park Werchter, Werchter, Belgium (Rock Werchter 1997) 06.07.1997 Presqu'île de Malsaucy, Belfort, France (Eurockéennes de Belfort 1997) 30.07.1997 MTV special 01.08.1997 Stortorget, Östersund, Sweden (Storsjöyran 1997) 08.08.1997 LBC Paul Ross Show, London, England 09.08.1997 Recinto de Festivales, Benicassim, Spain (Benicàssim 1997) 10.08.1997 Herdade da Casa Branca, Zambujeira do Mar, Portugal (Festival do Sudoeste 1997) 14.08.1997 London, England (UK TV "Top Of The Pops" performing "Filmstar") 22.08.1997 Little John's Farm, Reading, England (Reading Festival) August 28, 1997 London, England (Mercury Music Prize performing "By the Sea") 24.09.1997 Danish TV 1998 January 15, 1998 Park Lane Hotel Ballroom, London, England ("Red Hot & Blue" TV show miming "Poor Little Rich Girl") 1999 22.03.1999 Garage, Glasgow, Scotland (Fanclub show) 23.03.1999 Manchester University Main Debating Hall, Manchester, England (Fanclub show) 25.03.1999 SVT Studios, Stockholm, Sweden (Swedish TV performing "Electricity") 27.03.1999 Astoria Theatre, London, England (Free fanclub show) 31.03.1999 Milano TV show 01.04.1999 Teatro Palladium, Rome, Italy (Brett & Richard acoustic set) 09.04.1999 "Electricity" live on TFI Friday 16.04.1999 Asylum, Perivale, England 17.04.1999 Perform "Electricity" on CD:UK 24.04.1999 Concert for MTV Milan 27.04.1999 Klubben/Fryshuset, Stockholm, Sweden (fanclub concert) 28.04.1999 John Dee, Oslo, Norway (fanclub concert) 30.04.1999 Pumpehuset, Copenhagen, Denmark 02.05.1999 Virgin Megastore, London, England (In-store performance and signing session) 03.05.1999 Brett takes part in Jo Whiley TV show May 5, 1999 Caracol, Madrid, Spain May 7, 1999 Cabaret Sauvage, Paris, France 09.05.1999 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, England (MTV 5 Night Stand) 11.05.1999 London, England (UK TV "Later with Jools Holland") 13.05.1999 French TV show in Cannes 16.05.1999 MTV Studios, Milan, Italy 19.05.1999 Libro Music Hall, Vienna, Austria 21.05.1999 Zeppelinfeld, Nuremberg, Germany (Rock im Park 1999) 22.05.1999 Nürburgring, Nürburg, Germany (Rock am Ring 1999) 31.05.1999 La Maison de la Radio, Paris, France (French Radio "Black Session") 04.06.1999 Riverside Studios, London, England (UK TV "TFI Friday" performing "She's In Fashion") 06.06.1999 Frognerbadet, Oslo, Norway (Norwegian Wood 1999) 08.06.1999 VPRO, Studio Amstel, Amsterdam, Netherlands (Acoustic radio session) 15.06.1999 All Back To Mine radio interview 17.06.1999 Pavilhão Atlântico, Lisbon, Portugal (supporting REM) 18.06.1999 mime "She's In Fashion" for Italian TV 19.06.1999 Hultsfreds Hembygdspark, Hultsfred, Sweden (Hultsfredsfestivalen 1999) 20.06.1999 Törnävä, Seinäjoki, Finland (Provinssirock 1999) 22.06.1999 BBC Radio 1 Studios, London, England (UK Radio Simon Mayo session) 24.06.1999 "She's In Fashion" on Top Of The Pops 26.06.1999 Arena Oberhausen, Oberhausen, Germany (supporting REM) 27.06.1999 Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany (supporting REM) 29.06.1999 Sportpark Hannover, Hanover, Germany (supporting REM) 30.06.1999 Parkbühne Wuhlheide, Berlin, Germany (supporting REM) 02.07.1999 Darupvej Green Stage, Roskilde, Denmark (Roskilde Festival 1999) 03.07.1999 Darupvej Orange Stage, Roskilde, Denmark (Roskilde Festival 1999) 04.07.1999 Darupvej Yellow Stage, Roskilde, Denmark (Roskilde Festival 1999) 09.07.1999 Acoustic radio session, Brussels 10.07.1999 Italian TV show 11.07.1999 Stadio Renato Dall'Ara, Bologna, Italy (Supporting REM) 24.07.1999 Site de Kerboulard, Saint-Nolff, France (Week-End à Saint-Nolff 1999) 04.08.1999 Óbudai-Sziget, Budapest, Hungary (Sziget Festival 1999) 07.08.1999 Benicàssim Castellón, Valencia, Spain (Benicàssim 1999) 09.08.1999 Sound Republic, London, England (XFM Live Session) 10.08.1999 VH1 Studios, London, England 12.08.1999 Arènes, Avenches, Switzerland (Rock Oz'Arènes 1999) 14.08.1999 Praia do Tabuão, Paredes de Coura, Portugal (Festival Paredes de Coura 1999) 16.08.1999 Acoustic session for Steve Lamacq 21.08.1999 Weston Park, Stafford, England (V Festival 1999) 22.08.1999 Hylands Park, Chelmsford, England (V Festival 1999) 27.08.1999 Spijk en Bremerberg, Biddinghuizen, Netherlands (Lowlands Festival 1999) 28.08.1999 Domein Kiewit, Hasselt, Belgium (Pukkelpop 1999) 08.09.1999 Evening Session September 11, 1999 Spektrum, Oslo, Norway 15.09.1999 DRUM Logos, Fukuoka, Japan 16.09.1999 Matsushita IMP Hall, Osaka, Japan 17.09.1999 Diamond Hall, Nagoya, Japan 19.09.1999 Akasaka BLITZ, Tokyo, Japan 20.09.1999 Akasaka BLITZ, Tokyo, Japan 21.09.1999 Akasaka BLITZ, Tokyo, Japan 23.09.1999 Gymnastic Hall, Taiwan 25.09.1999 Dance Fever, Bangkok, Thailand 28.09.1999 Convention and Exhibition Centre, Hong Kong, Hong Kong 30.09.1999 WTC Harbour Pavilion, Singapore, Singapore 02.10.1999 RNA Showgrounds, Brisbane, Australia (Livid Festival 1999) 04.10.1999 Metro Theatre, Sydney, Australia 06.10.1999 Forum Theatre, Melbourne, Australia 16.10.1999 RTL Studios, Paris, France 22.10.1999 Brighton Centre, Brighton, England 23.10.1999 Newport Centre, Newport, Wales 24.10.1999 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, England 26.10.1999 Dome Leisure Centre, Doncaster, England 27.10.1999 Apollo, Manchester, England 28.10.1999 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, England 30.10.1999 Rivermead Leisure Complex, Reading, England 31.10.1999 Arts Centre, Poole, England 01.11.1999 Cornwall Coliseum, St. Austell, England 03.11.1999 Barrowlands, Glasgow, Scotland 04.11.1999 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, Ireland 05.11.1999 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, Ireland 12.11.1999 Danish TV show 17.11.1999 L'Aéronef, Lille, France 18.11.1999 L'Olympia Bruno Coquatrix, Paris, France 19.11.1999 La Laiterie, Strasbourg, France 21.11.1999 Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg, Germany 22.11.1999 Valbyhallen, Copenhagen, Denmark 23.11.1999 Olympen, Lund, Sweden 25.11.1999 Lisebergshallen, Gothenburg, Sweden 26.11.1999 Spektrum, Oslo, Norway 27.11.1999 Hovet, Stockholm, Sweden 29.11.1999 Scandinavian Congress Center, Aarhus, Denmark 30.11.1999 Columbiahalle, Berlin, Germany 02.12.1999 Hallen Van Schaarbeek / Halles de Schaerbeek, Schaarbeek / Schaerbeek, Belgium 03.12.1999 Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, Netherlands 04.12.1999 E-Werk, Cologne, Germany 06.12.1999 LKA Longhorn, Stuttgart, Germany 07.12.1999 Babylon, Munich, Germany 08.12.1999 Hugenottenhalle, Neu Isenburg, Germany 10.12.1999 Palacisalfa, Rome, Italy 11.12.1999 Vox Club, Nonantola, Italy 12.12.1999 Alcatraz, Milan, Italy 14.12.1999 Zeleste, Barcelona, Spain 15.12.1999 La Riviera, Madrid, Spain 2000 25.01.2000 IDF radio session, Tel Aviv 27.01.2000 Cinerama, Tel Aviv, ISR 10.03.2000 White Horse fanclub party 21.10.2000 Iceland Airwaves Festival, Laugardalsholl, Reykjavik 2001 24.06.2001 Brett, Alex and Tony Hotter perform "Seasong" at Royal Festival Hall 14.10.2001 Brett reads lyrics and performs three songs at Bristol Poetry Slam 27.10.2001 Coimbra University Pavilion, Portugal 2002 25.04.2002 Belfast Hot Press Awards, perform "Positivity" 04.05.2002 "The Drowners" party & secret gig at The Depot 23.05.2002 Perform "Astrogirl" on Dom Jolly 25.05.2002 Re:covered TV - "Beautiful Loser" & "Union City Blue" 14.06.2002 Hultsfred Festival 23.06.2002 Meltdown, Royal Festival Hall with 10-piece orchestra 03.07.2002 H-2000 Turkey 06.07.2002 Mardi Gras 10.07.2002 Move Festival Manchester 13.07.2002 Finland 16.07.2002 Electric Ballroom fanclub gig 28.07.2002 Latvian festival 04.08.2002 Benicassim festival, Spain 10.08.2002 Smukfest festival, Denmark 11.08.2002 St Malo festival, FRA 15.08.2002 Acoustic performance for Singapore radio 16.08.2002 Viva access / J-Wave Radio, Tokyo - acoustic set 17.08.2002 Summersonic, Tokyo, JPN 22.08.2002 Perform "Positivity" on Ralph Little show 24.08.2002 Pukkelpop festival, Belgium 02.09.2002 Edinburgh Liquid Rooms 03.09.2002 London Scala 05.09.2002 Cardiff Coal Exchange 06.09.2002 Pilton 17.09.2002 Virgin Radio Session 18.09.2002 XFM radio session 22.09.2002 Belfast Radio 2 Show 25.09.2002 Mono Club, Oslo, Norway, acoustic gig 30.09.2002 FNAC instore performance, Spain 03.10.2002 virgin megastore, London 08.10.2002 p3 radio Huset Copenhagen (acoustic set) 10.10.2002 Copenhagen Vega 11.10.2002 Copenhagen Vega 12.10.2002 Copenhagen Vega 14.10.2002 Brussels Ancienne Belgique 15.10.2002 Amsterdam Paradiso 17.10.2002 Hamburg Markthalle 18.10.2002 Berlin Universal Hall 20.10.2002 Oslo Rockefeller 21.10.2002 Stockholm Circus 22.10.2002 Stockholm Circus 30.10.2002 Glasgow Barrowlands 31.10.2002 Aberdeen Music Hall 02.11.2002 Liverpool Royal Court 03.11.2002 Manchester Academy 04.11.2002 Leeds University 06.11.2002 Northumbria University 07.11.2002 Birmingham Academy 08.11.2002 Norwich UEA 10.11.2002 Bristol Academy 11.11.2002 Cambridge Corn Exchange 12.11.2002 Southampton Guildhall 14.11.2002 London Shepherd's Bush Empire 15.11.2002 London Shepherd's Bush Empire 16.11.2002 London Shepherd's Bush Empire 18.11.2002 Le bataclan paris, FRA 22.11.2002 Spark Hall, Vienna, AUT 06.12.2002 Milano Propaganda 17.12.2002 Elysee Montmartre, Paris, FRA 18.12.2002 MCM Cafe Paris 2003 17.01.2003 Hong Kong RTHK awards 18.01.2003 Taipei University Taiwan 19.01.2003 Shanghai Channel V Awards 20.01.2003 Hong Kong acoustic show 23.01.2003 Jakarta Indonesia 24.01.2003 MTV Awards Singapore 25.01.2003 Singapore Fort Canning 27.01.2003 Viva access / J-Wave Radio, Tokyo - acoustic set 28.01.2003 Tokyo Akasaka Blitz 29.01.2003 Tokyo Ax 30.01.2003 Osaka On Air 04.02.2003 Chao Yang Gym Beijing, China 07.02.2003 Chaing Mai Thailand 09.02.2003 Bangkok Thailand 04.04.2003 Arhus Train Denmark 05.04.2003 Arhus Train Denmark 23.06.2003 Thesolonika Greece 25.06.2003 Athens Greece 27.06.2003 Glastonbury 11.07.2003 Esbjerg Denmark 12.07.2003 Odense Denmark 13.07.2003 Arhus Denmark 17.07.2003 Blokhus Denmark 18.07.2003 Borkop Denmark 19.07.2003 Naestved Denmark 20.07.2003 Copenhagen Denmark, Valbyparken, Gron Concert 08.08.2003 Sudoeste Portugal 10.08.2003 Benicassim SPA 29.08.2003 Belgium Pukkelpop Festival AUDIO CD 30.08.2003 Terremoto Germany 31.08.2003 Lowlands Holland 06.09.2003 Rock & Coke Turkey 22.09.2003 ICA suede 23.09.2003 ICA dog man star 25.09.2003 ICA coming up 26.09.2003 ICA head music &nb 27.09.2003 ICA a new morning 21.10.2003 HMV instore , London, ENG 23.10.2003 xfm radio sessions 26.10.2003 Newcastle, ENG 01.11.2003 Festival do Norte, Santiago, SPA 18.11.2003 Vitoria, SPA 20.11.2003 Barcelona, SPA 21.11.2003 Valencia, SPA 22.11.2003 Madrid La Riviera, SPA 23.11.2003 Chesterfield Café, Madrid, SPA 07.12.2003 Glasgow Academy, Glasgow, SCOT 08.12.2003 Bristol Academy, London, ENG 11.12.2003 Birmingham Academy, Birmingham, ENG 12.12.2003 Brixton Academy, London, ENG 13.12.2003 Astoria, London, ENG 2004 07.05.2004 Brett only, Rock 'n' Royal, Denmark The Tears 14.12.2004 The Zodiac, Oxford, ENG 16.12.2004 Heaven, London, ENG 18.12.2004 Razzmatazz, Barcelona, SPA 13.02.2005 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG 14.02.2005 Liquid Rooms, Edinburgh, SCOT 16.02.2005 Astoria, London, ENG 11.04.2005 BBC6 Music (4 tracks + interview) 18.04.2005 Cambridge Junction, Cambridge, 19.04.2005 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG 20.04.2005 Wolverhampton Wulfrun 21.04.2005 Janice Long Session (3 tracks + interview) 21.04.2005 Live at Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (performing "Refugees") 22.04.2005 Portsmouth Pyramids Centre 23.04.2005 Liverpool Carling Academy 24.04.2005 Newcastle Basement 25.04.2005 Virgin Megastore, London 26.04.2005 Virgin Megastore, Brighton 27.04.2005 xfm session (3 tracks + interview) 29.04.2005 Rough Trade shop, London 05.05.2005 The Cathedral Quarter Art Festival , Belfast 06.05.2005 Top of the pops 22.05.2005 Fez Club, Reading 23.05.2005 London Shepherd's Bush Empire ...06.2005 Virgin Razorcuts interview ...06.2005 JRoss Virgin Radio interview ...06.2005 xfm radio interview 06.06.2005 HMV store London 07.06.2005 HMV store Birminghan 07.06.2005 BBC Radio 2 08.06.2005 Carling Academy Islington 09.06.2005 BBC five live 17.06.2005 Hultsfred festival 19.06.2005 Provinssirock Festival, Finland 21.06.2005 Plaza de Sānchez Bustilo, Madrid, SPA 24.06.2005 Glanstonbury Festival (performed The Living Dead) 01.07.2005 Roskilde Festival, Denmark 02.07.2005 Rock Werchter festival, Belgium 02.07.2005 acoustic session studio brussel 09.07.2005 MTV show, The Ghost of you performed 09.07.2005 Oxegen, Dublin 10.07.2005 T In the Park, Glasgow 04.08.2005 Festival Internacional de Benicassim, SPA 13.08.2005 Summer Sonic Festival, Tokyo 14.08.2005 Summer Sonic Festival, Osaka 16.08.2005 Yonsei University, Seoul, SK 27.08.2005 Reading Festival 28.08.2005 Leeds Festival 05.10.2005 Aberdeen, SCOT 23.10.2002 Virgin Radio - Brett Interview 25.10.2005 Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG 17.11.2005 Wintercase Festival Valencia Republica, Spain 18.11.2005 Wintercase Festival Barcelona Razzmatazz, Spain 19.11.2005 Wintercase Festival Madrid Aqualung, Spain 20.11.2005 Wintercase Festival Bilbao Antxokia, Spain Brett Anderson 2007 24/02/2007 B1 Maximum Club Moscow Setlist: 1.to the winter 2.love is dead 3.dust and rain 4.intimacy 5.back to you 6.by the sea pills 7.colour of the night 8.one lazy morning 9.the infinite kiss 10.song for my father 11.clowns 12.the wild ones 13.scorpio rising 14.everything will flow 15.can't get enough 16.filmstar 17.trash 05/03/2007 Bush Hall, London SOLD OUT Setlist: 1.to the winter 2.love is dead 3.dust and rain 4.intimacy 5.back to you 6. by the sea 7.colour of the night 8.one lazy morning 9. the infinite kiss 10.song for my father 11.clowns 12.the wild ones 13.everything will flow 14.film star 15.trash 06/03/2007 Bush Hall, London SOLD OUT Setlist: 1.to the winter 2.love is dead 3.dust and rain 4.intimacy 5.back to you 6. by the sea 7.colour of the night 8.one lazy morning 9. the infinite kiss 10.song for my father 11.clowns 12.the living dead 13.everything will flow 14.can't get enough 15.trash 07/03/2007 Bush Hall, London SOLD OUT Setlist: 1.to the winter 2.love is dead 3.dust and rain 4.intimacy 5.the infinite kiss 6.the 2 of us 7.colour of the night 8.one lazy morning 9.back to you 10.song for my father 11.europe is our playground 12.the wild ones 13.everything will flow 14.can't get enough 15.filmstar 16.trash 19/03/2007 John Dee Oslo 20/03/2007 Vega Copenhagen SOLD OUT 21/03/2007 Debaser Medis Stockholm 22/04/2007 COLOGNE, Prime Club April 23, 2007 Melkweg Max, Amsterdam, NED 24/04/2007 BRUSSELS, Botanique Setlist: 1.to the winter 2.love is dead 3.one lazy morning 4.dust and rain 5.intimacy 6.back to you 7.by the sea 8.colour of the night 9.scorpio rising 10.the infinite kiss 11.la puissance 12.the wild ones 13.trash 14.beautiful ones 26/04/2007 PARIS, Nouveau Casino 27/04/2007 BERLIN, Postbahnhof 28/04/2007 MUNICH, Backstage Werk 01/05/2007 BRISTOL, University 02/05/2007 MANCHESTER, Academy 2 04/05/2007 GLASGOW, Classic Grand Setlist: 1.to the winter 2.love is dead 3.one lazy morning 4.dust and rain 5.intimacy 6.Back To You 7.By The Sea 8.Colour Of The Night 9.Scorpio Risng 10.The Infinite Kiss 11.Oceans 12.So Young 13.The Wild Ones 14.Everything Will Flow 15.Filmstar 16.Beautiful Ones 05/05/2007 WOLVERHAMPTON, Wulfrun Hall Setlist: 1.to the winter 2.love is dead 3.one lazy morning 4.dust and rain 5.intimacy 6.Back To You 7.Saturday Night 8.Colour Of The Night 9.Scorpio Risng 10.The Infinite Kiss 11.Song For My Father 12.So Young 13.The Wild Ones 14.Can't Get Enough 15.Trash 16.Beautiful Ones 06/05/2007 NEWCASTLE, University Setlist: 1.to the winter 2.love is dead 3.one lazy morning 4.dust and rain 5.intimacy 6.Back To You 7.By The Sea 8.Colour Of The Night 9.Scorpio Risng 10.The Infinite Kiss 11.So Young 12.High Rising 13.Indian Strings 14.The Wild Ones 15.Killing Of A Flash Boy 16.Can't Get Enough 17.Beautiful Ones 08/05/2007 CAMBRIDGE, Junction Setlist: 1.love is dead 2.one lazy morning 3.dust and rain 4.intimacy 5.to the winter 6.scorpio rising 7.infinite kiss 8.colour of the night 9.ebony (acoustic) 10.song for my father (acoustic) 11.wild ones (acoustic) 12.everything will flow 13.can't get enough 14.beautiful ones 09/05/2007 LONDON, Shepherd's Bush Empire Setlist: 1.to the winter 2.love is dead 3.one lazy morning 4.dust and rain 5.intimacy 6.back to you 7.by the sea 8.colour of the night 9.scorpio rising 10.infinite kiss 11.song for my father 12.ebony (acoustic) 13.big time (acoustic) 14.so young (acoustic) 15.wild ones (acoustic) 16.can't get enough 17.trash 18.beautiful ones 06/07/2007 Nibe Festival, Denmark Setlist: 1.To The Winter 2.Love Is Dead 3.Dust And Rain 4.Everything Will Flow 5.By The Sea 6.Colour Of The Night 7.Song For My Father 8.The Wild Ones 9.Back To You 10.The Infinite Kiss 11.Filmstar 12.Trash 13.Saturday Night 14.Can't Get Enough 15.Beautiful Ones 14/07/2007 Grimstad, Skral Festival , Norway Setlist: 1.To The Winter 2.Love Is Dead 3.Dust And Rain 4.Everything Will Flow 5.By The Sea 6.Colour Of The Night 7.The Wild Ones 8.The Infinite Kiss 9.Filmstar 10.Trash 11.Saturday Night 12.Can't Get Enough 13.Beautiful Ones 14.So Young 19/07/2007 LONDON, Union Chapel, Islington Setlist: 1.love is dead 2.Song For My Father 3.Clowns 4.Ebony 5.Everything Will Flow 6.Saturday Night 7.Back To You (brett on piano) 8.Down (brett on piano) 9.High Rising (brett on piano) 10.The Asphalt World (brett on piano) 11.The Living Dead 12.Europe Is Our Playground 13.The Big Time 14.Indian Strings 15.Colour Of The Night (fred ball on piano) 16.To The Winter (fred ball on piano) 17.By The Sea (brett on piano) 18.The 2 Of Us (brett on piano) 19.The Wild Ones 20.So Young 21.Trash 27/07/2007 LATVIA Positivus Festival Setlist: 1.To The Winter 2.Love Is Dead 3.Dust And Rain 4.Everything Will Flow 5.By The Sea 6.Colour Of The Night 7.The Wild Ones (Brett On Piano) 8.Back To You 9.Can't Get Enough 10.Filmstar 11.Beautiful Ones 12.Trash 13.Saturday Night 09/08/2007 SEOUL, Catchlight Hall, Korea Setlist: 1.to the winter 2.love is dead 3.one lazy morning 4.dust and rain 5.intimacy 6.Everything Will Flow 7.by The Sea 8.Colour Of The Night 9.The Wild Ones 10.Back To You 11.The Infinite Kiss 12.Song For My Father 13.Can't Get Enough 14.Trash 15.Beautiful Ones 11/08/2007 OSAKA Summersonic Festival 12/08/2007 TOKYO Summersonic Festival Setlist: 1.To The Winter 2.Love Is Dead 3.Dust And Rain 4.Everything Will Flow 5.Colour Of The Night 6.Back To You 7.Can't Get Enough 8.Trash 9.Beautiful Ones 10.Saturday Night 14/08/2007 HONG KONG, Convention Centre Setlist: 1.to the winter 2.love is dead 3.one lazy morning 4.dust and rain 5.intimacy 6.Everything Will Flow 7.by The Sea 8.Colour Of The Night 8.Song For My Father 9.The Wild Ones 10.Back To You 11.The Infinite Kiss 12.She 13.Filmstar 14.Saturday Night 15.Can't Get Enough 16.Trash 17.Beautiful Ones 22/08/2007 TELAVIV Zappa Club, Israel Setlist: 1.to the winter 2.love is dead 3.one lazy morning 4.dust and rain 5.intimacy 6.Everything Will Flow 7.by The Sea 8.Colour Of The Night 9.So Young 10.The Wild Ones 11.Back To You 12.The Infinite Kiss 13.She 14.Filmstar 15.Saturday Night 16.Can't Get Enough 17.Trash 18.Beautiful Ones 25/08/2007 Dognvill Festival in Tromso, Norway Setlist: 1.To The Winter 2.Love Is Dead 3.Dust And Rain 4.Intimacy 5.Everything Will Flow 6.Colour Of The Night 7.Back To You 8.Can't Get Enough 9.Filmstar 10.Trash 11.Beautiful Ones 12.Saturday Night 08/09/2007 BEIJING, China, Pop Festival Setlist: 1.To The Winter 2.Love Is Dead 3.One Lazy Morning 4.Dust And Rain 5.Intimacy 6.Everything Will Flow 7.By The Sea 8.Colour Of The Night 9.The Wild Ones 10.Back To You 11.She 12.Filmstar 13.Can't Get Enough 14.Trash 15.Beautiful Ones 16.Saturday Night 07/10/2007 BUCAREST, Romania, Arcul de Triumf Stadium Setlist: 1.To The Winter 2.Love Is Dead 3.Dust And Rain 4.Everything Will Flow 5.Colour Of The Night 6.Back To You 7.Can't Get Enough 8.Filmstar 9.Trash 10.Beautiful Ones 11.Saturday Night 19/10/2007 OSLO Music Week Setlist: 1.Love Is Dead 2.Song For My Father 3.Europe Is Our Playground 4.Back To You 5.Indian Strings 6.Everything Will Flow 7.Saturday Night 8.The Wild Ones 9.Trash 20/10/2007 LONDON , live at Queen Elizabeth Hall 21/10/2007 LONDON , live at Queen Elizabeth Hall Setlist: 1.To The Winter 2.Love Is Dead 3.Song For My Father 4.One Lazy Morning 5.She's In Fashion 6.Saturday Night 7.Back To You (Brett on piano) 8.By The Sea (Brett on piano) 9.The Power (Brett on piano) 10.The Asphalt World (Brett on piano) 11.My Insatiable One 12.Clowns 13.It Was A Very Good Year (cover) 14.Europe Is Our Playground 15.Everything Will Flow 16.Indian Strings 17.He's Gone (Brett on piano) 18.The 2 Of Us (Brett on piano) 19.The Next Life 20.Still Life 21.So Young 22.The Wild Ones 23.Trash 22/10/2007 LONDON , live at Queen Elizabeth Hall Setlist: 1.The More We Possess The Less We Own Of Ourselves 2.To The Winter 3.Love Is Dead 4.Song For My Father 5.One Lazy Morning 6.She's In Fashion 7.Everything Will Flow 8.Saturday Night 9.Back To You (Brett on piano) 10.Down (Brett on piano) 11.High Rising (Brett on piano) 12.The Asphalt World (Brett on piano) 13.The Living Dead 14.My Insatiable One 15.Europe Is Our Playground 16.Indian Strings 17.By The Sea (Brett on Piano) 18.The Power (Brett on piano) 19.He's Gone (Brett on piano) 20.The 2 Of Us (Brett on piano) 21.Colour Of The Night 22.The Next Life 23.Still Life 24.So Young 25.The Wild Ones 16.Trash 24/10/2007 COPENHAGEN, Vega, Denmark Setlist: 1.Love Is Dead 2.Song For My Father 3.Clowns 4.Ebony 5.Everything Will Flow 6.Saturday Night 7.Back To You 8.By The Sea 9.The Power 10.The Asphalt World 11.The Living Dead 12.My Insatiable One 13.Europe Is Our Playground 14.Indian Strings 15.To The Winter 16.Down 17.He's Gone 18.The 2 Of Us 19.The Wild Ones 20.Animal Nitrate / Since You Went Away 21.So Young 22.Trash 25/10/2007 AARHUS Musikhuset, Denmark Setlist: 1.Love Is Dead 2.Song For My Father 3.Clowns 4.Ebony 5.Everything Will Flow 6.Saturday Night 7.Back To You 8.By The Sea 9.The Power 10.The Asphalt World 11.The Living Dead 12.My Insatiable One 13.Europe Is Our Playground 14.Indian Strings 15.To The Winter 16.Down 17.He's Gone 18.The 2 Of Us 19.The Wild Ones 20.Another No-One / Stay Together / Animal Nitrate / So Young 21.Trash 06/12/2007 Milano 1.Love is dead 2.Song for my father 3.Everything will flow 4.To the winter 5.Indian strings 6.He's gone 7.Down 8.Scorpio rising 9.Back to you 10.Europe is our playground 11.The asphalt world 12.The power 13.So young 14.Pantomime horse 15.The two of us 16.Still life 17.A Different place 18.Saturday night 19.By the sea 20.The wild ones 21.Trash 07/12/2007 Roma 08/12/2007 Ravenna 12/12/2007 Dortmund 1.Love is dead 2.Song for my father 3.Scorpio Rising / Clowns 4.Everything will flow 5.Saturday night 6.A different Place 7.By the sea 8.The Power 9.Asphalt World 10.Europe is our playground 11.To the winter 12.Back to you / Down 13.He's gone 14.The 2 of us 15.Pantomime Horse 16.Still life 17.The Wild Ones 18. So Young 19.Trash 19/12/2007 Barcelona 1.Love is dead 2.Song for my father 3.Scorpio Rising / Clowns 4.Everything will flow 5.Saturday night 6.A different Place 7.By the sea 8.The Power 9.Asphalt World 10.Europe is our playground 11.To the winter 12.Back to you / Down 13.He's gone 14.The 2 of us 15.Pantomime Horse 16.Still life 17.The Wild Ones 18. So Young 19.The Beautiful ones 20.Trash 20/12/2007 Madrid 1.Love is dead 2.Song for my father 3.Scorpio Rising / Clowns 4.Everything will flow 5.Saturday night 6.A different Place 7.By the sea 8.The Power 9.Asphalt World 10.Europe is our playground 11.To the winter 12.Back to you / Down 13.He's gone 14.The 2 of us 15.Pantomime Horse 16.Still life 17.The Wild Ones 18. So Young 19.The Beautiful ones 20.Trash 2008 18/10/2008 Voxhall Aarhus 19/10/2008 Jazzhouse Copehagen 21/10/2008 China Theathre Stockholm 22/10/2008 Storan Gothenburg 24/10/2008 Passionskirche Berlin 25/10/2008 Maroquinerie Paris 01/11/2008 16 Tons Mockba 22/11/2008 Crossing border The Hague 07/12/2008 Simple life festival Taipei 09/12/2008 Shibuya Ax Tokyo 11/12/2008 Soma Osaka